143:The Lilo Adventures of Rainbow Rocks
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During the charity concert at RBTV, the new Celestian Alliance meet another band called, "The Dazzlings". Season 5 premiere. This features of CLST. Consisting of skater bassist, "Cho", gothic guitarist, "Lec" his fairy-tale loving twin sister, "Sunny" and video gamer, "Teal".
1. Invatation

Phineas and The Ferb Tones were performing their latest hit, "Shake Your Tail" on Teeth TV. Kablam's Henry and June host The New Video Hour, where they play the latest music videos and talk about them.

"And that was Phineas and The Ferb Tones with their latest hit, "Shake Your Tail"." said June on the TV.

"They will be performing their hit songs Saturday night at Madison Square Garden. So get your tickets now, and it's going to be a great concert." Henry said on the TV.

The Celestian Alliance were in New York for the charity costume party at RBTV. They are now in the new Equestria Program at Sky High where they go around the world and learn about magic. Stitch missed The Midnight Society, but they'll always be in their hearts. Pleakley came in with Phineas and The Ferb-Tones.

"Juumba," Pleakley said, "We have a guest."

Juumba opened the door and it was Phineas and The Ferb-Tones. They came to the ship to rehearse after Buford filled the tank with BBQ sauce again.

Buford: I found some on the road.

"Come on dudes," Zach said, "you can practice in here."

"Can you play us your latest song please?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure Pinkie Pie," Phineas answered.

"Have you met before Pinkie?" Zach asked.

"Yes Zachy," Pinkie replied, "We met during our end of summer festival last year where Tucker accidentally turned us into humans."

Phineas and The Ferb-Tones set up their instruments and started playing.

"We just got the day to get ready and it times to ignite the light. Shake your tail cause were here to have a party tonight!" they sang.

"Oh my god, that's the worse song I'd ever heard!" An orange experiment insulted as he came through the window.

"Experiment 322 a.k.a Heckler, he insults people." Lilo explained, "Heckler, shouldn't you be at RBTV?"

"Yesary Potato nose," "But Rocky and Bullwinkle didn't want me to mess up the decor for the stupid costume party tonight.

"Heckler, apologize now!" Twilight shouted.

"Well, Twilight you need to spark your bad breath." Heckler insulted.

Then he saw the new Celestian Alliance.

"So you're the new Celestian Alliance." Heckler said to them, "Where's the old one, did they run away because their werewolves?"

"No, they have school and we're only doing this for the semester," Will explained

"Look at those glasses," Heckler said to Ethan as he removed his glasses "they feel like they've been boxed!"

"And big guy, lose the black you look like a werewolf!" Heckler insulted to Warren.

"Why you!" Warren yelled as he flamed up so hard that he accidentally started the fire alarm.

Heckler slipped and dropped Ethan's glasses. Then Applejack came and snatched the glasses.

Later, the kids were drying off. "Oh my," 3PO said as he gave them more towels, "You kids are going to slip."

"Thanks, Threepio," Magenta said.

"Really," Rarity complained, "I don't want the fire alarm to ruin such great hair for the costume party."

"Rarity," Ethan asked, "Do you still have those costumes from the Re-Halloween Party?"

"Of course darling," Rarity answered, "I hate tossing out good costumes."

"Meega gonna party again." Stitch shouted.

Phineas had his disco costumes from Disco Minature Golfing Queen. There the band decided to do that.

Stitch, Angel, Felix, Sparky, and Sample decided not to wear a costume since he's an alien. There the team placed their costumes on and headed off for the party.


	2. The Rainbooms

At RBTV, people were getting into the costume party. The Celestian Alliance arrived on time. "Oooh," shouted a young female voice, "Another princess costume."

Behind them was a Mexican girl in a biker outfit, a Chinese boy in a werewolf costume, An African-American boy in a superhero costume, and a Chinese girl in a princess costume. "Have a free button." said the girl in the princess costume to Layla, "If I see a girl in a princess costume, I give them princess buttons."

"Do you really have to do this?" the boy in the werewolf costume asked.

"Mom said it was okay since it is a costume party." the girl in the princess costume answered.

"We haven't introduced ourselves." said the girl in the biker costume, "I'm, "Chrisianna Veron", these are my friends, "Talik", "Liang" and his twin sister, "Sying".

As The Celestian Alliance introduced themselves, they asked if they can join them for the party. The 4 kids loved it. Inside they had food, talked in conversations and enjoyed the music. Later they were enjoying Nosy's secret blabbing, "So get this," Nosy said into the microphone., "The Blockheads have huge crushes on Carmen Sandiego, they even try to to impressions of her."

Everyone started to giggle at Carmen Sandiego's joke. The heroes saw Chilrie and her glaceon and castform dressed as mermaids and Aquid was dressed as Peter Pan while his politoed and octillery dressed as pirates.

"Chilrie, Aquid," Lilo exclaimed, "It's good to see you."

Lilo introduced them to her new friends, "I love your costumes," Sying comments. "You would've love to meet The Little Mermaid and Aquis has a good Peter Pan costume."

"Sying is always addicted to fairy tales." Liang said, "Ever since we were babies she's been going near princesses, playing with animals and kissing frogs."

"My brother may be dressed as a werewolf," Sying said to Chilrie, "But I like to call it, "The Big Bad Wolf."

"I'm one of the characters from Hero Rising, "Professor Whisper"." Talik explained. "My parents are good friends of T. Abner Hall."

"Aren't your parents the CEOs of Globetales Video Games?"

"Globetales Video Games?" Stitch asked.

"It's a video game company famous for it's RPG games," Lilo explained.

Max, Jack, Lash, and Speed came in wearing bunny suits. "You guys look really ridiculous," Warren said.

"Well losers, we were going to wear our cyberpunk outfits," Max replied, "But Gwen took them for a special reason."

"I'm gonna get some carrots," Jack shouted.

Meanwhile, the ponies were outside, they needed to get in contact with one of the kids. "Zachy" Pinkie said to him in her telepathy, "We're outside."

Zach went outside, but first, he had to have his hand stamp by Yaarp. When he met the ponies in rocker outfits, Pinkie showed him a familiar book from Lilo's past adventures, "The Ortegron" Zach asked, "Isn't that the magical book you used to turn human?"

"Of course," "We wanna be with the humans so we thought you would make us human.

"Okay everypony," Zach replied, "This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new."

There the ponies turned into their human-like selves and called themselves "The Rainbooms".

"We better get inside," Said Zach, "The party is giving out prizes for costumes. The categories are most unique, cutest, convincing, worst, scariest, most sci-fi, and most beautiful."

As they got inside, they saw Nosy with a sad look, "There's a slight problem," Nosy announced, "Kidd Video has broken his leg and he and his band won't perform tonight. Where's the entertainment?"

"I got some!" Zach shouted. "Here are The Rainbooms!"

"Dudes," Zach whispered, "Do you know how to play these Equestriments?"

"Zach, we always play from the heart," Twilight whispered.

There they got on stage and played.

"With my best friends,

Though we're different,

We feel like we still belong,

And every day it makes our friendship strong,

With my best friends,

We can depend,

They will always follow through,

There's a guarantee for fun when I spend it with you" they sang.

Everyone applauded in the end. Then Nosy handed out awards to the audience. The Rainbooms won for most unique, Cho won for most convincing, Sunny won for cutest, Lec won for scariest, Talik won for most Sci-Fi, Chilrie won for most beautiful, and Max won for the worst costume.

Rocky came in wearing a cowboy costume while Bullwinkle came in wearing just groucho glasses.

"No offense Bullwinkle," Nosy whispered, "But no one wears groucho glasses as a costume."

"Haven't we kicked out guys out after you try to help The Blockheads from kidnapping The Clay Boys?" Rocky asked.

Max and his crew got scared and run away.


	3. The Dazzlings

Later at Central Park, Max was really peeved off that their cyberpunk outfits were gone. "Where are our cyberpunk outfits?" Max shouted.

Penny came in and said, "Gwen took them."

"Penny baby," Max replied to his girlfriend, "It's been 3 years since we started dating."

"Well, we're renewing them for Gwen's old mentors," Penny replied back as they heard some singing.

"Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands" sang 3 beautiful stars.

Max and his friends were impressed by their singing and applauded.

One of the singers had poofy orange hair, one had purple pigtails, and the last one had a blue ponytail. Lash fell in love with the orange haired girl, Speed fell in love with the purple haired girl, and Jack fell in love with the blue-haired girl. Gwen explained that there her mentors of evil, "Adagio Dazzle", "Aria Blaze", and, "Sonata Dusk".

"They're beautiful." Lash comments as Adagio rejected him.

"Aren't those the same names of The Dazzlings from the 1930s?" Max asked, "I have their 80s album."

"They are," Gwen answered, "Reporters say that The Dazzlings have been around since the 1930s and they kept the same names. They think their different people, but their not."

Jack Spicer saw that Gwen had 6 Cyberpunk outfits. "A friend of mine is going to be the 6th dazzling," Gwen answered.

Then Darkrai came up in his human form. "Well Royal Pain," He said, "We'll be getting the people of New York an eternal nightmare and I'll gain help from The Dazzlings."

"Thanks again Darkrai for help," Adagio said.

"The world will be mine in sleep," Darkrai said evilly.

Lord Hater and The Harbingers came in looking beat. They just got kicked out of another gig. They tried to woo the party host's wife and hog up all the spicy food from the buffet. Max explained about The Dazzlings and they got jealous.

As The Dazzlings, Darkrai, and Max and his gang left, Lord Hater brought out a picture of an elderly man with a cape. "Is that Count Dooku?" Commander Peepers asked.

"Our old bassist!" Lord Hater answered.

"When he got arrested by The Galactic Federation, we had to get a new bassist." King Dedede continued.

"That's when Lord Zedd was looking for a rock band for his coming out party." Commander Peepers said, "When Goldar played the bass guitar, we knew he's our new bassist."

"I was really talented on it," Goldar said.

There they remembered the time when the old Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom performed for Sinestro's coronation. Back in reality, they saw Max. He was saying that he hated it when Warren turned on them. "Let's not forget Warren is-" Max shouted.

"Max!" Darkrai shouted, "Aren't you going to help The Dazzlings with rehearsal, they need a technician."

"Indeed," Max shouted as he left.


	4. CLST

The Next Day The Celestian Alliance were checking out Central Park Zoo. Layla was feeding the rabbits, Magenta, Zach, and Warren were checking out the Tropic Zone, Ethan and Will were checking out the birds, the ponies were checking out the monkeys and Tweety and Zazu were looking for Iago. They found him flirting with some female pigeons, but they rejected him.

Later they returned back to the ship with Phineas saying, "I'm glad you liked Everything's Better with Perry." he said.

"Who is Phineas talking to?" Warren asked.

"Dude, someone has snuck into the ship." Rainbow Dash guessed.

As they got in, they saw the same kids from the costume party in their regular clothes. "What's are your favorite episodes of our show?" Phineas asked.

"The one where you went into that video game and you wore those silly ballgowns." Talik giggled.

"I think Isabella's look beautiful." Sying shouted, "Mine is the medieval episode."

"I like it when you dressed as The Beak," Chrisianna said.

"I love your haunted house episode and the Bust'Em episode," Liang answered.

"Why that?" Ferb asked.

"Because of the line where you said that the capsized seats functioning as headstones," Lec explained. "I even have a headstone necklace right here."

"We did this for the goths," Phineas explained.

"Awesome" Liang shouted, "I'm goth."

"My brother is always scarring the glass slippers off of people." Sunny said, "Last April Fool's Day, he placed spiders into the principal's macaroni and cheese. Little Miss Muffet wouldn't have liked it."

"Your those kids from the costume party!" Will exclaimed.

"How did you know where we live?" Magenta asked

"I hacked into Ethan's blog, "Melting Magic" and tracked down his whereabouts.

"Ethan," Warren asked in an annoyed look, "Do you really have to place in a tracking division for your blog?"

"And for all of us if they want to ask questions," Ethan explained.

"Could you take it down," Warren growled, "I don't want anyone to interrupt my reading time."

"Anyway," Isabella said, "Can you sing Everything's Better With Perry in your version."

"Sure" the 4 kids shouted.

Chrisianna got the bass guitar, Liang held the electric guitar, Sying held the mike, and Talik got behind the drums. One by one, they sang each verse in their version. Chrisianna sang in a grunge, Liang sang in a goth metal version, Sying sang in a gentle musical version, and Talik sang in a techno version.

Everyone liked it, "Maybe you guys should form a band." Buford suggested.

They all thought it was a good idea. They also decided to come up with stage names like KIZZ did, costumes and a new song. Everyone else decided to get on it as well. Warren thought he would go first since Rainbow Dash wrote a song for herself one time.

Later, the 4 kids were dressed like Warren and holding the Equestriments.

"First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune

There is nothin you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me,

I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!)

I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be" they sang.

The others were horrified on how are they dressed similar as Warren and look too scary.

"Well," Liang said smiling, "This is awesome."

"Liang's got the spirit!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Later they were changed into fairy-tale like outfits and Rarity was singing.

"Life is a runway (runway)

Listen, here's what it's all about

I tell you, life is a runway (runway)

Time to bring what's on the inside out

Into the light

Into the light, Life is a runway

When you see it my way

Take all the good inside

Make it beautiful Fashion is a way to start

Showing what's in your heart

Call it superficial I call it irrefutable

Oh-oh, oh wha-oh Oh-oh, oh wha-oh Oh-oh, oh wha-oh

Life is a runway" she sang.

Sying was the only one to enjoy this and thinks this would be perfect for a coronation ball. Next, they changed into grunge outfits and sang Perfect Day for Fun in a Grunge style. Unfortunately, only Chrisianna liked it. Finally, they changed into futuristic attire and sang the techno remix of Shake Your Tail. Still, no of them liked it, only Talik did.

Then Rarity shouted, "Idea!"

She got Magenta, Stella, and her friends and ran to Magenta's room. 30 minutes later, they showed 4 outfits that are skater-like, goth-like, princess-like and video game like. "I've made outfits that suit you." she explained o the 4 12-year-olds, "Chrisianna, your outfits is similar to the skaters in New York, Liang, yours is like living in a cemetery with millions of vampires, Sying, your's is like a masquerade ball in a unicorn kingdom, and Talik, your outfit will feel like visiting a virtual reality game."

Everyone liked it. Then Jumba came up with some instruments he built for them. Then Chrisianna decided to be called, "Cho", Liang decided to call himself, "Lec", Sunny decided to call herself, "Sunny" and Talik decides to go as, "Teal". Everyone liked the nicknames. C3PO noticed the first letters of their names make the acronym, "CLST" and they all thought it would be a great name.

The only thing left is to book a gig.


	5. Phineas and Ferb concert

Saturday came and the Phineas and The Ferb-Tones concert came. Max and his gang were backstage hogging up the food when a handsome blond rich kid came in. King Dedede wondered who he was while he ate some pizza. "We invited our adoptive brother to the concert," Lash explained.

"Draco," Max said."I heard you just graduated from Hogwarts."

"Indeed," Draco replied.

"You have snake patterns!" Jack shouted.

"My family is associated with snakes, while I'm associated with ferrets," Draco said.

CLST were in their rock star costumes, pumped for the big show when they saw a sign for interviews when it was really a Janitor's closet. There The Dazzlings locked them up and walk to Phineas, lying that they got the flu and decided to take their place.

Meanwhile, The Celestian Alliance were in the audience rooting for CLST on their first gig. Phineas and The Ferb-Tones got on stage "Hello Madison Square Garden." Phineas shouted. "You were supposed to see the debut of CLST, a group we helped formed, but they got the flu. So instead, I give you, "The Dazzlings."

The Dazzlings, Gwen, and Penny came out in their Cyberpunk outfits and started to sing.

 **"Welcome to the show**

 **We're here to let you know**

 **Our time is now**

 **Your time is running out."** Adagio sang.

CLST were barging to get out of the janitor's closet when Sunny got an idea. She sang so beautifully that it got a security guard's attention. He got out a key and saw CLST coming out, "What are you kids doing in the closet?"

"Those Dazzlings tricked us into going in here and stealing our spotlight," Cho explained.

"Thanks for everything officer dude," Lec shouted as they ran off.

"I bet Cinderella and her animal friends would've been proud of you Sunny," Teal said to Sunny as she blushed.

In the audience, everyone got brainwashed, except The Celestian Alliance. They knew something was wrong. Suddenly, CLST got on stage and performed Sunny's song, "Music in My Heart!"

 **"Don't need to hear a crowd**

 **Cheering out my name**

 **I didn't come here seeking**

 **Infamy or fame**

 **The one and only thing**

 **That I am here to bring**

 **Is music, is the music**

 **Is the music in my soul"** Sunny sang.

Darkrai saw what's going on and decided to take them down. He turned into his true form and started making everyone fall asleep. The Celestian Alliance couldn't let make everyone fall asleep again. So they transformed into their rainbow gem mode and take him down. Magenta saw that for some reason, CLST was unaffected to Darkrai's magic and they helped him up.

The combination helped destroy Darkrai for good.

 **"We will be adored.**

 **Tell us that you want us**

 **We will be ignored!"** Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sang.

"Take that ladies!" Lord Hater shouted.

Everyone booed and scared The Dazzlings away.

"Call us Dazzlings!" Jack shouted.

The same security guard caught them and kicked them out for trespassing.

"Let's here is for Cho, Lec, Sunny, and Teal," Phineas shouted.

The Celestian Alliance returned to human mode and came on stage. Phineas figured he could dance for the band and they agreed.

There Phineas and The Ferb-Tones, CLST and The Celestian Alliance danced with their might while everyone thought the ponies were special effects.

The end.


End file.
